I Hate That I Love You
by Savi21
Summary: "I'm sorry, Tamsin I just dont feel the same way". Those words was all it took for everything to fall a part for Tamsin and Bo. Valkubus endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Tamsin's POV**

" _I'm sorry Tamsin, I just don't feel the same way."_

How could I let myself fall for her? I guess to her I was just another feed, and nothing else. Why would I be anything more to her, when she has Lauren. I had just left the crack shack that Bo calls a home. I had to get out of there, it felt like the walls were closing in on me.

" _I'm sorry Tamsin, I just don't feel the same way."_

I can't stop replaying what she said in my head. To think that we could ever be together, was just me being delusional.

 _Flashback_

 _Me and Bo had just finished having some mind-blowing sex._ _Now we were just laying there, basking in the afterglow. I couldn't help but look over at her. She was beautiful, everything about her was beautiful. There was a war going inside my head; should I tell Bo I love her, or should I keep these feelings I'm having all bottled up._

 _I finally decide to tell her how I feel. "Bo," I call her to see if she's awake. "Yeah," she responds and looks at me, with those beautiful brown eyes. I just look at them_ , _those chocolate orbs, filled with so much emotion and passion. I could get lost in her eyes all the time. "Tamsin!" she yells at me snapping me out of my thougts. "Yeah", I say. "You were about to say something before you zoned out" , she says. 'Ok Tamsin, you can do this. You are a Valkylrie, a warrior, you've been through wars you can do this', I think to myself. "Ok, Bo_ _I'm just gonna say it. This has been on my mind for a long time, and I just can't hold it in anymore."_

 _Bo looks at me,_

 _" Tamsin," she says hesitantly, with worried eyes. "I love you, I mean I'm in love with you!" I blurt it out. She looks at me with sad eyes, and I know what's coming next. "Tamsin," she says " I'm sorry Tamsin, I just don't feel the same way." When she says that, its feels like my heart's been torn into pieces_. _I can't be there, in the room with her anymore, so I get dressed as fast as I can, and run out of there. "Tamsin!" I hear her call after me, but I keep on running._

So now here I am, soaking wet, walking through the pouring rain.

I keep thinking about how I could be so stupid, and how I could let her creep her way into my heart. Out of nowhere I feel this pain in my chest. I stop, and wait for it to pass over but it doesn't. It gets stronger. I hunch over, groaning in pain waiting for it to go away. When it finally does, I start back walking, not knowing where I am going, all I know is I have to get away. Then I feel it again, even stronger than the last time. "Ahhh!," I scream out in pain, I cripple over. I held myself limply against the wall, as I felt an aching sensation run through my body and to my head; it was excruciating.

It was pain like I had never experienced before. At the moment, I wanted to just grab my head and scream "stop!" but I couldn't even lift my arms against the pain I felt.

Another jolt of pain shoots through me, and I can't help but scream out again. There's only one explanation for this. 'No it isn't possible,' I think, but deep down I know its the only reasonable explanation for this pain.

"Hey sis" is the next thing I hear. 'No, not now' I think. "Stacie" I say harshly. I stand back up, even though I'm in excruciating pain, not wanting to show weakness. Because one thing I know about my sister, is that she thrives on weakness.

"What do you want, bitch" I say through gritted teeth. "Now Tamsin, is that any way to talk to your favorite sister" she says with a snarky and hurt tone, with her hand over her heart.

I scoff, " Like that actually hurt Stacie, we both know your a stone-cold bitch and-" I say, but couldn't finish because another wave of pain shot through me. It took everything I had not to scream out and cripple over.

"Tamsin, you don't look so good, are you okay?" She says with an innocent tone, but I know its fake, because one thing I know about Stacie, is that she doesn't have one compassionate bone in her body.

"Cut the bullshit," I say not having the patience for her games "and tell me what the fuck you want and why you're here". She looks at me and says " I can't just visit my sister". "No you can't, now tell me what you want" I say with a menacing glare. "Ok, sinced asked so nicely, I came here to kill you"

"Is there a reason for this sudden urge to kill me?" I asked with a snarky tone. "Lets just say I have orders from someone you betrayed".

"Odin", is the next thing that comes out of my mouth.

"Ding, ding, ding. You are correct. But other than the orders I really want to kill you. And if I'm being honest you have been a really pain on my ass. So its not only beneficial for him, but for me as well," she says.

 _'Oh fuck',_ I think because I know I'm gonna have trouble fighting, with the amount of pain I'm in. "Ok," I say "give me your best shot".

Then she lunged at me, and threw the first punch. Luckily I dodged that, first punch, but I was to slow to dodge the next punch and she hit me directly in my jaw. And that fueled my anger for her, and distracted me from the pain I was already in.

"Game on, bitch"

 **Back at the crack shack**

 **Bo's POV**

After Tamsin had left, I couldn't help but feel guilty. _'How could I do this to her'_ I thought. But other than feeling guilty, I had a terrible, gut wrenching feeling that something bad was about to happen, and it was all my fault.

A/N: This is my first fan fic so if u have any suggestions or critism plz pm me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Bo's POV**

All I felt was guilt. I felt guilty for not telling Tamsin how I felt. When Tamsin told me how she felt I was shocked. She always acted like she hated me, so when she told me she love me, it really caught me off guard.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel anything for her. Because the truth is I do love her. Over the past couple of months we've grown close. Besides the sex, me and Tamsin, each bring out something in each other. We push each other to reach higher limits and do things we normally wouldn't do.

Me and Tamsin had been through a lot. She saved my life knowing she would die, she saved Kenzi when no one else believed me. She also bonded with Kenzi. When Tamsin was reborn Kenzi practically raised her.

I should have stopped her when she ran out of the room. I should have went after her, but instead I lied and told her I did feel an attraction to her. I should have just told the truth, now I feel like there is now way I can fix this.

I didn't notice that I was crying, until I heard a door close downstairs. ' _That must be Kenzi'_ I thought. I didn't want her to see me all distraught, so I clean myself up a bit. When I walk down stairs I see her rummaging through the cabinets for food.

"You wont find any food" I say leaning against the wall. "We really need to get food in here". "Yeah" I said in an emotionless voice, while walking over to the couch and plopping down on the couch, releasing a heavy sigh.

I'm sure she sensed that something was wrong, because she came over and sat down beside me and asked me what's wrong. "Nothing" I said, which resulted in her saying "Don't bullshit me Bo, I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong or bothering you. Now. Spit. It. Out." She looks at me waiting for a response. _'Come on all you have to do is tell her the truth'_ I thought, but when it came time to say it, I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

Kenzi lost her patience, which resulted in her yelling " Jesus, spit it out already" when that was said, I jus blurted it out. " _Tamsinsaidsheisinlovewithme, and we have been sleeping together for a while now"_ , I said really fast. I guess she understood what I said, because of the next thing she said. "HOLY SHIT! You're telling me Officer Slamsin is in love with you". I nodded and mumbled a yes, bringing my knees to my chest and lowering my head on them. Then she asked the one question I dreaded the most. "Well did you say it back?". With that being said I shook my head and said " I told her I didn't feel the same way" .

The next thing I know, I'm getting hit and yelled at. "BO! How could you be so stupid". ' _She's right. How could I be stupid?'_ I release a long overdue sigh, stand up and say, " I don't know Kenzi. I was shocked, and didn't see it coming." When I started pacing Kenzi got up held me by the shoulders, looked me in the eyes, and asked "Did you mean it?" "No, I didn't mean it. I don't even know why I told her that I didn't, when I really do" I say. "What happened when after you said that. Did she say anything?"

"No. She didn't say anything, she just got dressed and ran out of there as fast as she could". I say, plopping down on the couch once again.

"You really fucked it up this time Bo." She says sitting back down next to me. "I know Kenzi. I know. I just don't know how to fix it" I say putting my face in my hands and groaning in frustration. "Just tell her you didn't mean it and that you feel the same way", was the next thing I heard her say. I groan again saying "How can I do that when she ran off, and there is no telling where she went."

"Ok jus wait until the morning, and let things settle down, then go look for her. Do you think you can do that". With that being said I nodded and rested my head on her shoulder. She then wraps her arm around me and holds me tight. We sit there in silence before I get out from under her hold and tell her I'm going for a walk. I rush up stairs, find some clothes to wear and rush back down. I walk towards the door and tell Kenzi I will see her later and walk outside. "Stay safe" is the last thing I hear before I walk outside. I start walking down the road trying to clear my mind of all the overbearing thoughts I'm having. I look up at the stars, admiring their beauty. ' _This is exactly what I needed'_ I think still walking.

I keep walking until I hear a groan. I stop look around to find the source of it. I wait a minute to listen for the groan again. _'Mabey I'm just hearing things"_ I think, before continuing to walk again. "Mmmm", I hear the groaning coming from behind me. I turn around and look around. Once I see an alley I begin to walk towards it.

As I begin to walk down the alley, I see a figure on the ground. "Hello" I say waiting for a response, but the only thing I hear is another groan. The faint smell of blood is what caused me to run towards them on the ground. The unknown person was curled up in a ball, so I turned them around.

When I saw who it was I couldn't breathe, and fear shook throughout my entire body.

' _TAMSIN!'_

* * *

A/N: So that the end of chapter 2. Please give feedback on what you think. Also what do you think is to happen next.? Only time will tell.

Savi21


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update had a little bit of writers block. Also was busy with school, but have finished Chapter 3.

PS: I am not that good with writing fight scenes, so you have been warned.

Tamsin's POV

' _Game on bitch'_

I lunged at her, tackling her to the ground using all the I had. I punched her in the jaw, catching her off guard, but also fueling her anger. She turned us over, so now she was over me, repeatedly punching.

"Get off me bitch", I say while kicking her in the stomach, knocking her off of me, and onto the ground.

Standing back up, I see that she is still on the ground. Using that to my advantage, I kick her in the face. That doesn't stop jer though. She gets back up on her feet, spitting blood out her mouth.

"Bitch"

I shrug my shoulders and smirk "Sorry".

The next thing I feel is another wave a pain, much stronger than the last one. It causes me to hunch and groan through my gritted teeth, trying hard as hell not to scream. Instead of the pain diminishing, it gets even stronger.

The pain was agonizing. It felt like something was tearing through my body. The pain brought to my knees, crippling me. I try standing back up, knowing if I don't I'm dead. I get back up barely having enough energy to stand.

With the pain hindering me it gave Stacie enough to recuperate, because the next thing I feel is Stacie's hands around my throat shoving me against the wall behind me. She tightened her grip, which result with me trying to gasp for air. I began clawing at her hands, hoping to get her to release her grip from around my throat, but the combination of the agonizing pain shooting through my body and my lack of oxygen causes me to fail.

She begins lifting me off the ground with the hand around my neck, making her grip even tighter than it was before. She looks at me with a sadistic smile plastered on her face .

" I can't say I will miss you, because I won't."

With that being said she begins to punch me in my side repeatedly. I try to break free again, knowing that there's no point trying. I scream out in pain ,not caring if she heard, when I feel one of my ribs break, but she didn't stop. When she finally stopped, I felt like I was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen and the unimaginable amount of pain coursing through my body.

When I my body went limp and my head hung, that when I saw her reach down into her boot. When I saw a light reflect off of it, I knew exactly what it was. A knife.

' _Oh shit'_ was the next thought that ran through my mind, before she plunged the knife into my into my side, causing me to scream and more agonizing pain in my body. She laughs, finally releasing her grip from my neck, causing my now limp body to collapse to the ground.

"Bye sis" is the next thing she says as she walks away, leaving me to bleed out on the ground. I try to stay awake, but I was fading into unconsciousness. I couldn't fight it anymore and finally submitted to the darkness.

 **Bo's POV**

' _Tamsin'_

I felt like I couldn't breath.

' _No this can't be happening'_ keep repeating over and over in my mind. " Tamsin", I say hoping that she will respond. She doesn't. Looking at her, I notice that her clothes are bloodied. Turning her over, I try to find the source of the blood. I find the source immediately when I see the knife lodged into her side.

A choked sob is the next sound that comes from me.

' _Who could do this' I think._

Worried about how much blood she is lost, I check her pulse. I breath a sigh of relief when I feel it. But its barely. I try breathing my chi into her hoping it would help, but it doesn't work. Instead it blows in the other direction, fading away.

' _Why the hell isn't this working',_ I think. "Dammit Tamsin, if you die I'm going to kill you" I say hoping that she wakes up. She doesn't.

Figuring that she doesn't have a lot of time, I pick up her limp body, and starting running back to the house as fast as I can. I'm half way there, when I decide to pick up the speed. By the time I reach the house I'm out of breath, but I don't care. The only thing I can focus on right now is Tamsin.

I kick open the door. " Kenzi, come help" I yell. She comes racing down the stairs. "Wh-" She stops and looks at me noticing who I'm carrying in my arms. She starts running towards me with Tamsin in my arms. "Tamsin!". I could see tears start to for in her eyes., but she held them back.

Still holding her limp body, I decide to place her over on the couch. Kenzi follows saying "Oh my god! Bo what happened to Tamsin?".

"I don't know Kenzi, I was walking when I heard something, and saw her like this in an alley" I say gesturing toward her body. When Kenzi looked down at her body on the couch, observing her injuries, she saw the knife that was lodged in her abdomen. She broke down sobbing.

I was trying really hard to hold back my own set of tears, because I need to be strong and hold it together for both of us. I walk over to her and tell her to call Lauren.

"Why"

"Because I need her to help Tamsin"

"I don't know Bo, Tamsin is not Lauren's favorite person."

I snap " I don't care Kenzi, just do it!"

With that being said Kenzi races up the stairs to go call her. While she's up stairs I go over to her body and check for a pulse to see if she is still alive. I feel a pulse but is slow. I look at her, going over her body, looking at all the bruises.

' _This is all my fault'_ was the only thought running through my mind. ' _If I would have just told her the truth from the beginning this never would have happened.'_ I can't hold back the tears anymore, and start sobbing, with the same thought still in my head. ' _This is all my fault'._

I hear Kenzi run down the stairs, but that doesn't stop me from crying. I feel like I have to get it all out. "Bo I calle-" she stopped what she was saying and ran right over to me. " It's all my fault" is the only thing I say.

"Oh Bo, its not your fault, you didn't do this to her."

"I did Kenzi, if I would have just told her I loved her she would have never ran away, and she wouldn't be in this condition." I say while sobbing.

She reassures me by saying "Bo nobody could have seen this ever happening." I keep sobbing for another minute, while Kenzi holds me saying comforting words in my ear. When I finally stop crying, I remember that I asked Kenzi to call Lauren. "What did Lauren say, is she coming?" I ask. "Yeah, she should be here any minute now."

I sigh with relief, get and out of Kenzi's embrace, and go over to Tamsin, sitting by her side. She looks different. Lifeless. Her skin pale, showing no color. You could tell she was in pain by the expression on her face. I grab and squeeze her hand. "I'm sorry Tamsin". I start to cry again, never letting go of her hand.

It feels like hours before I see Lauren walk through the door. She's holding a bag, that probably has the medical equipment needed to help Tamsin. I jump up frantically, rushing over to her. " Please Lauren you have to help her." I plead. "Bo, it's ok, I'll help Tamsin. When hearing that I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Just bring her to the table over there," She say and I do so immediately, picking Tamsin up and bringing her over to the table, putting her down. Lauren then goes to check her pulse, and by the look on her face I can tell things are not good.

"I have to move fast. She doesn't have much time"

She goes over to her bag and gets some materials she needs and goes over to Tamsin. I back up and watch in the background as Lauren does her thing. I guess Kenzi sensed my uneasiness and distress, because she cones over to me and says "It's going to be ok Bo."

' _I really hope so'_

After for waiting for what feels like forever, Lauren takes off her gloves, walks over to me and Kenzi and says, "She's stable for now, but it could be a while before she regains consciousness," That calm my nerves but not enough when I hear it could take a while for her to wake up.

"Thank you Lauren. I know you didn't have to this, with Tamsin not being your favorite person and all."

"Bo, even though I don't like her, I know that she is important to you, and I would never do anything to hurt you. Bo, I care about you." She says in a sincere and loving voice.

She then looks at me with a questioning face. "I know it may not be my place to ask, but can I ask how this happen."

I didn't want to tell her that I loved Tamsin and that we had been sleeping together, because that would cause a lot of problems, so I say "I was out walking when I saw her in the alley on he ground bleeding." I could tell what her next question was going to be so I answered it. "I don't know who did this, but when I find them I'm going to kill them." I feel a wave of anger wash over my body and clench my fist.

Kenzi walks over to me and tries to calm me down by saying, " Bo, you cant just go around killing people, that's not you Bo. Don't do something your going to regret".

"Kenzi how can you say that. The person who did this almost killed Tamsin. She deserves justice."

"I know she deserves justice Bo, but not that type". Lauren joins in saying," I know that Tamsin is your friend and somebody hurt her very badly, almost killing her, but you can't just kill them. That's not justice." I calm down, trying to listen about what they were saying. They're right.

"Ok, no killing, but I'm still going to find the person who did this to her."

"Good," they both say in unison. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" I ask. She looks at me, "Are you sure you want to know this Bo?" I nod" Yes I'm sure." She starts listing her injuries" She has four broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and a puncture wound on her right side. Luckily the knife didn't hit anything major or she wouldn't have made it this far."

Hearing the list of her injuries almost caused me to breakdown again. Kenzi walks over to me and tells me "Bo don't worry, Tamsin is a fighter, she doesn't give up easily." "Yeah your right, she is a fighter." I say.

Kenzi then says" I'm going to call Dyson and tell him what's happened." Feeling that we are going to need some extra help I say, "Ok I'll go call Trick" After saying that, I walk up the stairs to call him, leaving Kenzi and Lauren downstairs.

' _Hopefully he know who could do this' I think._ When I get my phone and find Tricks number, I press call. It rings a couple of times before he finally picks up.

" _Hello"_

"Hey Trick it's Bo." I'm pretty sure he sensed the distress in my voice because of the next question he asked.

" _Bo, what's wrong, did something happen"_

"Its Tamsin" I say sadly, " she's been hurt."

" _I'm on my way"_ Is the last thing he says before he hangs up the phone.

I go back downstairs, and see Kenzi on the phone and Lauren checking on Tamsin's condition. "Is she still ok" I ask worrying about her. "Yeah, I just have to check on her every 30 minutes, so I know if there is any change in her condition", she says stopping my worrying.

I tell her that Trick is on his way. Kenzi is still talking to Dyson, before walks over to me and says "He wants to speak to you". I take the phone. " Hey Dyson" I say.

" _Bo, do you know who could have done this_ ," he ask in a very angry tone.

"No I don't know who did this Dyson, I just found in an alley bloodied and beaten," I hear a low growl before continuing "Dyson we need to find out who did this".

" _I know Bo. I'll be there in 10 minutes"._

"Ok just hurry". I say before I hang up.

I tell Lauren and Kenzi that Dyson should be here in 10 minutes. "Ok, lets just sit down and wait," Says Kenzi. I follow her to the couch, leaving Lauren to watch over Tamsin. We sit quietly until I hear a moan, coming from where Lauren is.

I jump up from the couch and run over to Tamsin.

"Tamsin. Tamsin can you hear me. Are you ok." A moan louder than the last one is the only response I get. Before I have a chance to say something else, she shoots up and lets out a piercing scream. The sound makes me cringe.

"Hold her down" Lauren commands and I do as I'm told. "Kenzi come and help" I yell over to her. Now me and Kenzi are holding her down. "What's wrong with her" I ask Lauren. " I don't know, she should still be unconscious. This shouldn't be happening."

She's still screaming, and me and Kenzi are struggling to hold her down. "Do something" Kenzi yells. Lauren then runs over to her bag, and pulls out a bottle and a syringe. She fills the syringe up with the liquid that is in the bottle. "What is it" I ask. "It's a very strong sedative".

I'm struggling to hold her down, while Lauren tries to inject her with the sedative. When me and Kenzi finally hold Tamsin still long enough she injects her.

Her body starts to go limp and the screaming dies down. I'm about to say something when Kenzi beats me to it. "Holy shit! What the fuck just happened."

End. Chp 3

A/N: well there is chp. 3 sorry it took so long to update.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it's been quite a while since I've updated, and that's because I've been super busy with school and my family. I've finally had time to sit down and write chapter 4. So here it is.

* * *

Chapter 4

3rd POV

Stacie was just returning to Valhalla. Making her way toward Odin's living quarters, to tell him that she had completed the task at hand. When Stacie figured out the reason behind Tamsin's failure, she was shocked to say the least.

She found it funny that Tamsin was so idiotic to fall in love with a succubus, and what made it all the funnier is that the succubus happened to be Odin's daughter.

When the succubus rejected Tamsin's bond, it made it all the easier for Stacie to kill her. She was just trying wrap her head around how Tamsin fell in love with the succubus in the first place, and just abandoned all her responsibilities to Odin for her.

When Odin had first called for Stacie, she was wondering why he needed her, but as he explained how Tamsin had abandoned her duties. She knew what she had to do; no one betrayed Odin and got away with it.

So, after killing Tamsin the first thing she had to do was inform Odin of what she did.

She had finally made it to Odin's door, but she stood there, hesitant to knock on the door. Odin was the only person that ever made her nervous or unsettled. Before she finally gains the courage to knock, she hears Odin tell her to come in.

As she opens the door and subtly approaches him, she notices that he is standing with his back towards her, and his hands crossed behind his back. There is a strong presence of uneasiness flowing throughout the room.

She is waiting for Odin to say something, but he doesn't, he just continues to stand there, silently, with his back still turned to her. She decides to speak first.

" I've come to tell you that I've done what you've asked of me" she says timidly.

After saying this, Odin turns around to face her, and Stacie notices a displeased look on his face. Now she knows something is very wrong.

"Are you sure about that Stacie?"

"Y-yes, I'm positive that she is dead" Stacie stammers out.

Odin slowly begins to walk up to her, until he is towering over her, only inches from her started to feel uneasy under his harrowing glare.

"Well, I can assure you that she is not dead, as you say"

When Odin said that, Stacie is shocked to say the least.

"No. No" Stacie says shaking her head. "I-I stabbed her, and left her there to die, there is absolutely no was she can still be alive."

It was silent for a minute then Odin yells." Did it ever cross your mind that somebody could have found her, after you left her there? ALIVE!"

Stacie felt a wave of fear travel down her spine. "I-I can m-make this right Odin, I swear it, I will fix this." Stacie stammered out.

"NO! You will not fix this, since you were so incompetent to do it yourself, I will find someone who can."

"No Odin, I promise I can make this right. Just give me two days, and she will be dead"

Odin thought about it for a minute, and finally decided. "OK, you have 48 hours to fix this mishap. If not done in that time I can guarantee that I will kill you myself, and find someone else to kill Tamsin"

Stacie's heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. "Odin, I will not let you down this time"

After saying that Stacie starts heading toward the door to leave. Once she is out of the room she starts to pace back and forth, as she thinks about how she monumentally fucked up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck"she mutters under her breath. She needs to fix this, and fast.

* * *

"Holy shit! What the fuck just happened"

Bo, Kenzi, and Lauren all just stood there, silently, looking at Tamsin trying to process what had just happened. Each of them turned their heads when they heard a noise.

It was Dyson and trick. They came busting through the door, looking around frantically as if something was wrong. Dyson started walking over to Bo.

"Bo, are you ok; what was that god-awful sound." He asks worriedly running his hands through his hair.

"Dyson I'm ok. It was Tamsin" She says reassuringly.

Dyson looks over and sees Tamsin laying on the table. "What's wrong with her"

Bo didn't know the answer, so she looked over to Lauren hoping that she had an answer for Dyson.

"I honestly have no idea what's going with Tamsin. She was unconscious one minute, and screaming the next minute, but don't worry I'm going to find out what's wrong."

"Ok while Lauren tries to figure out what's happening with Tamsin, me and Bo should go to the alleyway where she was found, and Trick you can stay here with Lauren and find out what going on."

Bo shakes her head to this. "No, no. I think I should stay here with Tamsin, in case the person who did this decides to come back"

"Bo listen to me, the person who did this, must have thought nobody would find her, so that's why they left her there, so it's very doubtful that they will come here." Says Dyson, reassuring her.

"Ok. Let's go, and Lauren please make sure she's ok."

Lauren nods at that. Bo and Dyson start heading toward the door. She glances back at Tamsin with a solemn look before walking out.

It was silent before anyone said anything. "Can you tell me what's happening with Tamsin." Tricks ask Lauren.

"All we know is that Tamsin was stabbed, but I cannot seem to figure out why she was screaming."

Trick is quiet for a couple of seconds before he speaks. "Maybe it has nothing to do with her being stabbed. It could be something Fae related that happened before she got stabbed."

He looks over to Kenzi. "What happened prior to Tamsin leaving tonight?"

"Umm, Trick I don't think this is really my place to tell, it's kind of personal." Kenzi says.

Trick looks at her with pleading eyes. "Please Kenzi, this is important. It might be connected as to figuring out what going on with her."

Kenzi releases a reluctant groan. "Ugh. Ok fine. Before she left, she had told Bo, that she was in love with her. But with Bo being Bo she said she didn't feel the same way." She says reluctantly.

They didn't notice Lauren standing quietly in the back. "Tamsin loves Bo?"Lauren was not expecting to here that, and she was shocked to say the least.

"Yeah, I know. I was shocked too." Lauren always knew Bo would move on, but it was surprising that it was with Tamsin, of all people.

Trick was still thinking, when it finally clicked. He thought it was a myth. He never actually thought this thing would,but it was the only explanation as to what was happening would Tamsin.

Kenzi looked over to Trick a noticed the look on his face. That was his "I think I know what's going" look. "Trick what do you know, I know that look on your face and I know you know something." Trick sighs

"I could be wrong, but the only way to truly know is if I can ask Tamsin". He looks over at Lauren "Do you think you can wake her up?"

"Yeah sure" She walks over to her bag and pulls a syringe out of her bag and a little vial, and then fills up the syringe. She walks back over to Tamsin, and injects the syringe into her arm.

Kenzi looks at Lauren. "What did you give her"?

"I gave her a shot of adrenaline. She should wake up any second now". Right then Tamsin surged up gasping for air. Lauren pushed her back down a little, because she didn't want her reopening her wound.

Tamsin eyes are frantically looking around the room, trying to understand what's going on. Her heart is racing from the panic and the adrenaline. "Tamsin, calm down, you're safe". Lauren assures her.

She slowly starts to calm down and breath steadily. Itall starts coming back to her. Bo's rejection, her leaving the clubhouse, and Stacie attacking her.

"Fuck, I need drink" she mumbles. "Getting stabbed fucking sucks balls"

Kenzi runs full speed over to Tamsin, hugging her, but nearly toppling her over. "Oh my God Tamsin,you almost gave me a freaking heart attack. I thought you were going to die"

"I'm Ok Kenz" she groans "Ummm, but could you possibly loosen up"

" Yeah ok." She ends up slapping her on the arm. " That's for scaring the shit outta me"

Tamsin laughs "Jesus Kenzi calm down, you know a little knife wound isn't gonna stop me". Kenzi rolls her eyes. Of course Tamsin would play it off all nonchalant.

"Now can you please tell us what the fuck happened!?" Kenzi half yells.

* * *

I broke this chapter up into two parts, the second part is coming soon. Please leave reviews on how the story is going.


End file.
